The Cheerful and Twisted
by AnnonymousCookie
Summary: This about Eriska and Hoshi who's here to mess with the timeline, on purpose or not. Eriska lost her memories as she was placed into this world and Hoshi retained hers as she attempts to change the timeline for the better, but will it work out or will it completely destroy every single person they love. (Chapter 2 will hopefully be up next week)


**DISCLAIMER:** IF I OWNED NARUTO, THERE WOULD'VE BEEN CHAKRA EATING UNICORNS, WHICH IS WHY KISHIMOTO STILL OWNS IT...

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _Eriska's POV_**

I pushed myself off the bed, rubbing my eyes, groggily. When my vision cleared, I found someone squatting at the end of my bed. I quickly grabbed my pillow and threw it at the person as I let out a little yelp. And then I found myself grabbing another pillow and I started hitting the person with it.

"Hey Eriska! Calm down! It's me, Kiba! Man! You sure do hit hard for a girl!" Kiba yelled as I continued hitting him, but when I heard that he said he was Kiba, I stopped.

"Wait what?" I stared at him for a little bit until I decided to throw a stuffed bear at him.

"Don't do that! I was forced by Hoshi to come wake you up for the graduation!" Kiba quickly said before you decided to throw something else at his face. His face suddenly brightened up and a large grin appeared, "Don't you remember? We graduated! We're finally ninjas now! We can now fight bad guys and become heroes! And I might even end up as the Hokage!"

"That's right… I graduated," I don't understand… But I can't remember why…. I didn't remember something so important, " Anyways, where's Hoshi?"

"Hoshi? She's at the academy… I think she's planning some sort of prank with Naruto… I'm not sure though… Man! The last time they pranked me, I couldn't get rid of the rotten lettuce smell for five weeks straight, I think it's best if we both avoid them for the time being."

"Nah! Hoshi and I are sisters! There's no way she would prank me."

"I guess I'll use you as a body shield then!" Kiba grabbed my hand and dragged me to the front door.

Once we reached the front door… I realized something…

"WAIT KIBA! I'M STILL IN MY PAJAMAS!" I looked up and found that Kiba's face was splattered with a red tint, embarrassed for not noticing earlier, after a few seconds I realized that I was staring at his face making snarky remarks in my head, I found myself blushing too; I quickly shook Kiba's hand off mine and ran into my room to get changed into my normal clothes.

I opened my door right after changing into my day clothes, "OK I'M DRESSED!" I ran out to see that Kiba was looking around the house; he picked up a drawing of mine, "Hey Eriska! I never knew you could draw so well!"

I looked down at my shoes murmuring, " I don't know about that… Umm where's Akamaru" I said as I tried switching the topic.

"Hoshi held Akamaru hostage so I would come to your house…. " He placed the drawing back where he found it, "The drawing… It's seriously good!" When he realized I wasn't going to accept the compliment he switched the topic himself "Anyways! Let's get to the academy and find out who our new team is!"

"All right!" Kiba then grabbed my hand once again and started sprinting, I had a little trouble keeping up with him, but wasn't this what I was trained for? After 20 minutes or so of sprinting to the academy, we finally made it.

" I don't think we arrived late yet. Thank Kami everyone arrives so early!" Kiba exclaimed.

Hoshi spotted me and ran out of the classroom to greet us, "What took you two so long! I thought holding Akamaru hostage so that you guys would be faster… But seriously, Iruka-sensei's about to announce our teams in 10 minutes!"

I pointed at Kiba and yelled out, " I blame Kiba!"

He puts his hands up and yelled back with an amused smile, " Hey don't blame me! Because, man, you take a long time to wake up!"

"I sleep like a bear, remember?" I smiled back in amusement too.

Hoshi butts in and yells out, " Which is why I suggested poking her awake!"

"Tch! You don't poke bears awake!" I retorted. Hoshi just laughed and dragged both of us in, " Anyways, I wonder who's going to be our sensei!"

Hoshi looked up at the ceiling, " I don't care… as long as I'm in a group with you and Naruto…"

"Hey wait! Eriska should be on my team!" Kiba argued, " She's my friend!"

" Well she's my sister… SO HA!"

"Why do you get her!"

" Jealous?" Hoshi then started singing, " KIBA AND ERISKA SITTING UNDER THE-" What is Hoshi doing? Then I put my hands over her mouth muffling her singing and brought her into an empty classroom, "Hey! What was that for?"

"You were being an idiot!"

"I was trying to make the ship come true! And it is my job to embarrass you!" Hoshi giggled.

"All right, all right," We've both argued about this many times about what I should've done about my crush. I realize she was trying to help, but to be honest, her methods aren't the best.

Kiba suddenly peered inside and asked, "What are you two doing?"

"Talking about girl stuff like make up and clothes," Hoshi said bluntly. What is she doing? He's not going to believe her… Everyone knows she hates talking about those kinds of things….

Kiba just mumbled the word, "Ew" and walked away. Or not….

We both followed him toward our own classroom and found Naruto arguing with Sakura, " Hey Sakura! I can sit wherever I want! If I wanted to sit next to Sasuke Emo Duck-ass, I would!"

Sasuke Emo Duck-Ass?

Oh gog, Hoshi taught him another string of insults toward Sasuke. She always does this, something about, 'Oh Sasuke is one of those emo kids that are going to run out of the village and try to destroy us all.' I don't even know where she gets these things, but I have a feeling she knows something more than we think.

Hoshi skipped toward Naruto and asks, " What's going on?"

"I found a good seat to sit in, but since I wasn't paying attention… I DIDN'T REALIZE SASUKE WAS SITTING RIGHT THERE!" Naruto looked annoyed, "But I didn't want to give my seat up just because Sakura asks me to, so I decided to not move from this spot."

Naruto…. He has asked out Sakura multiple times this year, but a few days before the graduation test, he realized that she has always been a jerk to him and announced that he no longer has a crush on her in the most dramatic way…. I mean he literally wrote it on every desk and every wall and yelled it out in a megaphone multiple times…

Hoshi looked back and forth towards Sakura and Naruto, " Hmm… Just give the seat up Naruto, if Sakura wants to sit with Sasuke, then let her…"

Naruto just shrugged and found a seat next to Shikamaru, "Hey, what's up Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru just raised an eyebrow and asked, "You passed the exam?"

"Yep! Because I help capture a bad guy yesterday!" Naruto bragged.

He did? But he was always dead last!

Iruka interrupted my thoughts about how in the world did Naruto manage to do that…. "All right students, today is the day where you get assigned to your new teams!"

Hoshi asked loudly, "Do we get to choose for ourselves?"

"Nope, these teams are placed according to class rank… Strengths and weaknesses, to balance this team out so it wouldn't be too weak."

" Anyways, the first team is…" Iruka-sensei's voice faded out as I was lost in my thoughts again…

I'm starting out as a ninja… But… What if I don't want to hurt people? What if I don't want to deal with my friends' deaths…? I'm starting to regret my choice as starting this school, but at the same time, I'm not the type to back out, especially when Hoshi herself is pretty excited about this…

Kiba, who was sitting next to me, nudged me and whispered, "Pay attention… You need to know what team you're on…"

"Kiba? Telling people to pay attention?" Hoshi fake gasped.

Kiba elbowed Hoshi and whispered, "Shuddup! I just want to make sure we're on the same team!"

"Team 7 is…" Iruka said as he flipped to the next page, "Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura," Which Sakura cheered at, "Uzumaki Naruto, and Homura Hoshi." With that Hoshi and Naruto high-fived.

"Wait a second! Why are there four people in that team? " One of my classmates, who I never bothered to learn the name of, asked.

"That's because if we divided the amount of people in our class by 3, there would be two remainders, and then we would need to place those two remainders in a team too, " Iruka explained. Of course he would explain it like that… Of course. Too bad Hoshi isn't on a team with me though… At least we live together in the same house though!

"Anyways… Team 8 is Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba." Damn it! If I wasn't going to end up with Hoshi, I was hoping to be at least in a team with Kiba! I sighed at the prospect of being completely stuck with strangers.

"Team 10 is…" Iruka continued. Huh? I got so distracted I missed Team 9? What if I was suppose to be part of that team?!

"Homura Eriska…" Thank goodness for that, "Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino." Great! I'm with the lazy one, the flower girl, and the food obsessed! As a human being, I'm okay with this… but as a ninja? I am screwed…

Ino is way too obsessed into fashion and Sasuke to actually care about being a ninja.

Shikamaru is too lazy to do anything, and Chouji, he just eats and skips out of class with Shikamaru, Hoshi, and Kiba.

I mean I haven't lost faith just _yet._ But with a dysfunctional team, it will definitely be difficult….

 **_。。。。0 。0 。。。。_**

 **Author Note :DDDDD**

So this story actually comes from a role play that I'm the narrator of, I mean it's not going to follow the whole entire roleplay (Because Obito, Neji, and Sasuke would all come after me if they found I did exactly that)

It'd probably even go like this:

Obito: THERE'S NO WAY I WOULD TALK TO SUCH AN INCOMPETENT PERSON LIKE YOU!

Me: YOUR FACE IS INCOMPETENT

Kakashi: I'm pretty sure you're thinking the complete opposite of what you just said...

Obito: KAKASHI STAY OUT OF THIS! LET ME TAKE CARE OF THIS...THIS... SON OF A COOKIE MYSELF!

Sasuke: LET ME HELP YOU COUSIN! I WILL GET MY REVENGE FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE TO ME!

Me: IT'S ALL PG THOUGH! THERE'S BARELY ANYTHING SEXUAL!

Sasuke: BUT ME? AGREE TO ANYTHING YOU OR NARUTO SAY? THAT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!

Me: Yeah I know... Which is why it never happened in the role-play and it'll definitely not happen in the fan fiction... Well it did happen once... and it sounded like something you'd agree to

Neji: ...

Me: NEJI HELP ME!

Neji: Why would I help you? There's no reason to help a fated failure...

Me: (Mumbles) Definitely looking forward to the moment where Naruto beats some sense into you...

Naruto: I CAN DO THAT NOW! HE'S ANNOYING ME WITH THAT FATE CRAP! I CAN DEFINITELY DO THAT NOW!

Me: YES! THANK YOU! GO! GO! NARUTO!

Anyways! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter ^^ It'll most likely take a couple of weeks until I actually write the next chapter since I'm a huge procrastinator and I'm really busy... So I apologize if any of the fans that I most likely don't or won't have, would have to wait too long... SO I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE!

Oh yeah, by the way, for some strange reason, some of the Eriskas, they keep coming up as Zariska... So if you find any of those, can you please notify me about this so I can change it...

Even though there's most likely not going to be any over K+ rated things, I'll just rate this T just in case, you never know, and besides... Hidan's going to begin future chapters, most likely in chapter 567, but you know what happens if Hidan comes up... EPIC SWEARING TIME!


End file.
